Fue solo un momento
by Vicky-books
Summary: ONE-SHOT!. Hermione esta con Harry en la biblioteca y aparece Ginny y habla con Harry. Hermione es consumida por los celos. ¿Como reaccionará? ¿ Saltaran a la vista sentimientos por Harry que ni ella conocía ? Lee y descubre más! Soy mala con el Summary! Pero dale una oportunidad!


**Hola! Antes que nada : LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTNECEN, SON DE LA MARAVILLOSA J. **

Fue solo un momento

Si tal vez Hermione Granger no era de las que poseían la mayor paciencia del mundo y ella lo sabía.

Pero sinceramente, es que no se cansaba? UFF. Hermione resopló.

Hace más o menos, media hora Ginny Weasly había entrado a la biblioteca y desde ese entonces no paraba de parlotear con Harry, no es que ella fuera celosa de su amigo , pero por favor, realmente ¿Había necesidad de tirarse tan encima de él?. Como si el no la escuchara…

Trato y de verdad TRATO de concentrarse en su libro, pero le resultaba casi imposible con ella gritando y parloteando sobre lo maravillosamente que había jugado Harry en el partido de Quiddich, mientras que el SE REIA. Eso era el colmo.

-Te sientes bien Hermione?- Dijo Ginny. Quien miró a Hermione con curiosidad y por primera vez apartaba los ojos de Harry.

-Si-contesto ella cortante. No, no lo estaba. Y no le gustaba para nada.

-Hermione?- Dijo Harry mirándola con extrañeza- Segura que no quieres salir, estas completamente roja

-No, Harry gracias…-Dijo, pero antes de poder detenerlas, las palabras sin permiso salieron solas- Solamente que me molestan tantos gritos

Por que dijo eso? No lo supo. Pero al momento en que la cara de Ginny palideció, se arrepintió de ello, nunca quiso hacerla sentir mal … o si? ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Lo siento, Hermione- dijo sin mirarla la pelirroja- Hablamos después, Harry- y como vino se fue fugazmente

Bueno… que fue eso?-Dijo Harry mirando a Hermione, directo a los ojos.

-Yo no lo se , solamente las palabras salieron

Pues, no fue muy amable- Dijo Harry mirando ahora su libro

-Tampoco gritar y acapararte como media hora no?- Estalló y reacciono. **DENUEVO** las palabras salían sin permiso . ¿de verdad le molestaba tanto? Es decir, porque le molestaba?.

Eso paso?-Dijo Harry alzando una ceja- Hay algo que no me dices, Hermione

No …jeje porque?- Estaba metida en un lío. Como le explicaba lo que había dicho

Porque creo que estas celosa, de Ginny- Sonrío picarón

Eso la desarmo por completo. _¿De verdad lo estaba?,_ _¿Desde cuando le pasaban estas cosas_? ¡Era tan frustrante no saber que le pasaba!

-¿Qué? ¿Y- yo? ¿Poor qué?-tartamudeaba. Genial.

No sabía en que momento Harry se había levantado y ahora estaba sentado a su lado, lo cuál la puso mas nerviosa de lo que estaba y empezó a sentir el rubor subir por sus mejillas.

-No lo se…Pero desde que llego Ginny que has estado asi y luego le dices eso es que ..¿estas enojada con ella?- Dijo el , y a Hermione le parecía que sus palabras se alargaban cada vez mas

-No!-exclamo – Pero solamente …no lo se …me molestó y no lo pude evitar-suspiró- No se que me pasa

-Creo que yo sí- dijo Harry, y justo cuando ella iba a reclamar el moreno tenía sus labios frente a los de ella y antes de besarlos susurro "_Es que te gusto Hermione_" y lo hizo. La besó. Y, por dios, si que se sentía bien!, es como si estuviera esperando hace años que esto sucediera y al fin paso y se sentía completa.

Cuando se separaron, ambos sonrieron y no podían despegar sus frentes. Reinaba el silencio, hasta que Hermione lo rompió.

-Harry? Dime, fue muy obvio?- Dijo tímidamente y las pronunció solo para que el las oyera.

-Jaja …no, pero debo confesar que desde que Ginny vino , no pude dejar de mirar tus expresiones-dijo riendo tontamente- Pero quiero que sepas, que me gustas Hermione y no se como paso y como seguirá pero quiero que sepas que….no quiero que acabe jamás

-Yo tampoco quiero Harry-le sonrió.

Tal vez el amor era eso, era un segundo. Un momento. En que dos mundos se daban cuenta de lo maravilloso que era el otro, y de que debían unirse para sentirse completamente enteros.

Ellos eran así, y era hermoso.


End file.
